Lily and Enzo
The relationship between the vampires Lillian Salvatore and Lorenzo. History In 1903 South Hampton, England, Enzo was denied passage on a ship to New York because of his consumption but Lillian Salvatore helped him get aboard the ship so he could see a doctor on the ship. Lily and her companions at some point boarded the boat. After Enzo wakes up, Lily explains to him why she is immune to consumption and that she has already had the disease and died from it. Later, in her cabin, she compels a doctor to give her his honest opinion of Enzo's condition. After that Lily considers whether or not to turn Enzo into a vampire, she is seen cutting her hand with a scalpel and catching her blood in a glass and giving it to Enzo to drink, also revealing that Enzo must of been about to die since vampire blood normally leaves the system in about a day. Lily and her companions, killed everyone on board and drained them. At some point she spares a man and compels him to enter Enzo's cabin and offer himself to him as a blood bag. At this point, Lily was no where to be seen so this implies that the Gemini Coven had ambushed them on the docks and imprisoned them in a prison world, where she remained there for over a century. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Six= In I Never Could Love Like That, he is seen taking Sarah to the Salvatore Boarding House for her to meet Stefan and Damon. But, Lily opens the door. He tells Lily that it must've been the wrong house. Later he reveals that Lily turned him into a vampire in 1903. According to him she is the most dreadful woman he's ever met and it flashbacks to when he was turned. Lily turned him into a vampire to save him from consumption and then abandoned him after he woke up from his transition. In Because, Enzo arrives at the Mystic Grill and talks to Lily. She stares at his face for a long moment before she recognizes him and smiles, saying Lorenzo and touches his face affectionately, but he pulls away quickly. She and Enzo are seated at a table and the waitress comes by with two menus. Enzo is confused as to why this is Lily's first time ordering and she tells him she was imprisoned for 100 years. She tells him she and her friends were captured by the Gemini Coven and that she didn't abandon him. He later sees her in the road. She tells him she went out for a walk to clear her head and reveals that she had walked in front of a car without realizing it. She apologized to the driver and when she heard his heartbeat, she fed on him and ripped his head clean off. Enzo looks at her and sees she has a bloody handkerchief and she is all bloody as well. She tells him her ripper side got the best of her and cries. He hugs her and tells her she won't be lonely anymore. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, After Stefan and Damon lock up Lily, Enzo is seen keeping watch and talking to her. Stefan goes up to him and tells him he's taking over, while Enzo says Lily would rather have someone she trusts instead, then promises her he will see her later. In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Enzo goes to Salvatore boarding house to visit Lily who must be lonely and hungry. When Bonnie refuses to let him in, he gives her an iPod, asking her to give it to Lily and telling her that it contains loads of songs from the last era she knew. He thought it might bring her some comfort. Later, Lily escapes the Salvatore's house and finds Enzo at a bar, drinking. She thanks him for the iPod and he questions her on how she got out of the cell and if he should be concerned about "an imminent Ripper binge". She reassures him by telling him that she was getting her family back today. Towards the end of the episode, Enzo is seen walking behind Lily as they march around a block of warehouses outside of town. Lily begins to panic, telling Enzo that no one's here, therefore it couldn't be the place. Enzo answers that his companions perhaps gave her the wrong address. But Lily tells him that they didn't give it to her, which leaves Enzo wondering who did. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, After Kai dies permanently, the invisibility spell on one of the warehouses wears off and Lily opens the door to see her companions and goes and hugs one of them, while Lily tells Enzo that they found their family. |-|Season Seven= In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, In Never Let Me Go, In I Carry Your Heart With Me, In Live Through This, In Best Served Cold, In Mommie Dearest, Trivia *Lily is Enzo's sire. **She turned him in 1903 to save him from Consumption. *He is in love with her. **But she is in love with another man. *Enzo is/was best friends with her son Damon Salvatore. *He chose to side with the Heretics to get close to her. Gallery TBA Quotes TBA See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship